


Decisions

by lasairfhiona



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-29
Updated: 2011-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe makes a decision</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decisions

Joe looked at his reflection in the mirror. He barely recognized the blue eyes staring back at him. He'd crossed a very big line today, just by talking to MacLeod. Sometimes it was inevitable you run into your assignment if they go to sports games, parties, or anywhere large crowds formed. We were just another face in the crowd.

Not this time. This time he walked into the bookstore holing the missing chronicle and looking for answers. Answers he could give but couldn't. Shouldn't. As he watched the Highlander take off after his fellow watchers, he had to do something.


End file.
